¿Por Qué No Me Dejas Amarte ? Sonya x Johnny
by EllieBlade
Summary: Sonya Blade y Johnny Cage [Mortal Kombat] aca hallarás: Orgullo, Sangre, Lágrimas, Pero Sobretodo Amor Mucho Amor *O* Mi Primera Historia Espero Que Les Guste :D Los Loveo ;3
1. ¡NO LO HAGAS NUNCA MÁS!

**¿Por Qué No Me Dejas Amarte?**

_**(El desarrollo de este fic es después de los acontecimientos de MK 2011 Y si aún no sabes que ocurre, no leas esto xD te cagaré la historia)**_

_Protagonistas: Johnny Cage Y Sonya Blade_

**ALERTA: Estos Personajes NO Me Pertenecen :( Son Propiedad Ed Boon Y Warner Bros.**

POV Sonya

''Tenía solo 6 años cuando unos Marines tocaron la puerta, yo estaba jugando con Daniel, mi hermano mayor, raramente me quede quieta cerca de la puerta, mi madre abrió la puerta y yo.. lamentablemente estaba cerca. Ellos estaban serios, traían una bandera estadounidense entre sus brazos, doblada y arriba de esta...había un gorro de Marine, el de mi padre. Mi mamá cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cara, lloraba a gritos…en ese momento yo no entendía que pasaba…Daniel quien ahí tenía 11 años abrazó a mi madre, él también lloraba. Uno de los Marines se quitó el sombrero, se agachó y me miró

– Hija…tu padre…desapareció-yo boquiabierta, sentí mis lágrimas correr como una catarata de tristeza...-Lo siento mucho- y me abrazó.

Recuerdo que lloré por 2 horas seguidas, le pedí a Dios que nunca más me pasará esto...Doce años después Daniel fue asesinado misteriosamente y un año más tarde…Cliff, mi compañero fue asesinado por Kano.

Mi corazón se endureció, de pronto ya no sentía pena o lastima, era fría y me gustaba, así nadie podía lastimarme.

En las Special Forces conocí a Jax, mi único y gran amigo. Cuando llegué al torneo siempre tuve el gran temor de que a Jax le pasará algo, él era el único que sabía todo lo que había pasado desde mi infancia hasta ahora, ahora no está, murió cuando las visiones de Raiden y nuestras acciones habían alterado el flujo del tiempo.

Ahora no tenía a nadie, solo a Raiden y al tarado de Johnny Cage desde el primer día que nos conocimos, me tiraba los tejos y aunque varias veces lo había mandado a la mierda, esta vez fue raro…muy raro.

Estábamos en las ruinas de un edificio, Raiden estaba de expedición en busca de sobrevivientes pero para ser sincera, lo veía difícil

– Oye- Interrumpió mis pensamientos Johnny- ¿Qué piensas?-

-Nada relacionado a ti- Respondí secamente, el frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró

–Sonya… ¿Por qué me odias?-

-No te odio- rodé los ojos y era verdad, no lo odiaba pero tenía razones para alejarme de el.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es bueno mantenerme alejada de ti, así no me llenas con tus comentarios idiotas sobre mi cuerpo- el empezó a reírse

–Mentirosa..-

-¿Tu como sabes que miento?-

- Te conozco más de lo que crees-

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo miento yo?- él se empezó a acercarse a mí y cuando estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, me sujetó las mejillas con sus manos las cuales eran suaves, como las de una mujer…olvide que se cuidaba más que yo misma

- ¿Qué mierda haces?- le espeté tratando de ocultar mis nervios

- Nada..- dijo descaradamente, yo sabía que pasaría si no detenía esto pero no quería…cada vez estaba más cerca de mis labios, el cerró sus ojos y… me dejé llevar nuestros labios se juntaron una vez, pero eso me bastó para darme cuenta que lo quería, pero mi orgullo pudo más, le empuje y un puño certero le di en toda la boca

- ¡NO LO HAGAS NUNCA MÁS!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras él se sacaba la sangre de su boca…su bella boca, Raiden apareció de repente y con un tono sereno dijo

- ¿Qué pasa?- yo respiraba agitada, tenía un gran nudo en mi cabeza, miré a Raiden y me di a correr a toda velocidad de lo que me daban mis largas piernas.

**BUENO CHICOS YA VIENE EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO *o* Opinen (Es Mi Primer Fic) Y NO INSULTEN CARAJO %$&/ xD**


	2. El Mejor Momento

**¿Por Qué No Me Dejas Amarte?**

(El desarrollo de este fic es después de los acontecimientos del MK 2011 y si aún no sabes que ocurre no leas esto, te cagaré la historia xD)

_Protagonistas: Johnny Cage Y Sonya Blade_

**ALERTA: Estos Personajes NO Me Pertenecen :( Son Propiedad Ed Boon Y Warner Bros.**

POV Johnny Cage

"Cabello rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpazo que sólo se compara con el las Diosas Griegas, ¿Cómo no atraerse a ella? En ese caso no sería hombre, al principio reconozco que perseguía a Sonya sólo con el objetivo de tener una noche de pasión con ella, pero con su actitud de chica policía lo cual la hacía más sexy me lo hacía más difícil y… lo peor es que ya llevaba un año y algo más sin sacármela de la cabeza…yo ya había tenidos relaciones anteriores pero sin ninguna importancia, y con nadie nunca me había pasado algo como esto…creo que me enamore ¿Era bueno? No lo sé.

Ella se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, no pude evitar sonreír…con puñetazo o no aun así me devolvió el beso

–Johnny- dijo Raiden, sacudí la cabeza-

¿Qué ha pasado?- Pensé mi respuesta, cosa que no hago muy seguido

- Pues…nada mejor voy tras ella- Raiden me miró con cara de "Ok, pero me dirás más tarde" Asentí y corrí tras ella, me llevaba una buena ventaja, unos 400 metros más allá se detuvo, se giró hacia mí y yo como venía corriendo y el giro de ella fue tan abrupto que me tropecé y caí arriba de ella, durante un minuto nos miramos seriamente hasta que ella reaccionó

- ¡Levántate Imbécil!- Me levante avergonzado y extendí una mano hacia ella para que se levantara pero la abofeteo lejos de ella yo bufé

- Realmente no te entiendo, primero me devuelves el beso...-

-El cual fue el peor de mi vida-

- Lamento que lo haya sido para ti así…pero para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace años- Ella se sorprendió un poco, lo vi en sus ojos luego pestañeo varias veces

– Mira Cage…lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorar lo que pasó y seguir como siempre...-

- ¿Y si te digo que me gustas?- Sonya quedó boquiabierta pero después soltó una carcajada.

- Por Dios Cage…-seguía riéndose- A ver patán… ¿Cuándo exactamente te empecé a gustar ?

-No lo tengo claro- Me rasque la cabeza- Mira esto es tan nuevo para mí como para ti.

- Johnny, conozco a los hombres como tú- Se levantó y me miró desafiante-Todo lo que buscan es sexo-.

-¿Podrías por un minuto dejar tu postura de militar y mirarme de tu mujer a yo hombre?- le tome una mano – No soy como tú crees.

-Cage…- me miró rabiosa, pero luego su rostro se suavizo y empezó a acercarse a mí yo estaba en estado de shock pero reaccioné y cerré mis ojos, ya sentía su aliento en mi rostro cuando un rodillazo en mis partes íntimas me dejo sin aliento, caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

-Así y peor te ira la próxima vez que intentes acercarte a mí - soltó cruelmente…al menos así lo veía yo, me empecé a levantar…de a poco.

-Sonya escucha atentamente esto - me paré y la mire directamente a sus azulados ojos- No me voy a rendir-.

POV Sonya

¿Este cree que es el mejor momento para venir a acá y decirme que está enamorado de mí? Tenemos un mundo por reconstruir…pero el miedo que me da es que lo logre…debo mantenerme firme, como lo he estado hace 20 años puedo seguir aguantado.

-Espero que Raiden encuentre a una humana para que te conformes con ella- le dije y le di mi espalda en dirección a donde estábamos ese centro comercial destruido.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, recuérdalo Sonya Blade- grito mientras me alejaba…de pronto tuve una excelente idea. Me apartare de Johnny y Raiden para siempre…aunque sea lo más egoísta del mundo…aunque muera en el camino…aunque ellos mueran…pero así romperé la promesa de los efectivos de las Fuerzas Especiales…abandonaría a mi equipo ¿Tanto miedo tenía? Es solo un idiota eso tengo que tener en mi mente… ¿Por qué se me hacía tan difícil? ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Estaba tan distraída que cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, me asuste y un grito salió de mí, me di vuelta y por una cosa de instinto me puse en posición de pelea. Raiden sonrió un poco.

-¿Te asuste?- empezó a reírse.

-No para nada- expresé con sarcasmo, lo que era mi especialidad.

-Supongo que paso algo con Johnny- se cruzó de brazos.

Reí con una risa que parecía histérica.

-Por favor Raiden…no me pondría así por nadie- me puse seria y trague saliva.

-Ok….-dijo Lord entrecerrando los ojos.-

-¿Encontraste algo?- quería salir de ese tema lo antes posible.

-No…solo mas escombros…-Se quedó paralizado después de toda esta mierda ya sabía que pasaba.

-Raiden ¿Qué viste?- le tome los hombros y lo sacudí despacio.

-Quan Chi y Shinnok…Vienen por nosotros.-

**AY :'3 Se Viene El Tercero e.e Gracias A Toylad Por Su Consejo Y OJO Seguirá El Bullying A Johnny xDD Y Y Ahora Que Lo Pienso Tiene Razón :O Debí Esperar Más Por Eso Lo Edite e.e/ GRACIAS POR LEER Los Loveo 3**


	3. Animal

**¿Por Qué No Me Dejas Amarte?**

**_(El desarrollo de este fic es después de los acontecimientos de MK 2011 y si aún no sabes que ocurre, no leas esto xD te cagaré la historia )_**

_Protagonistas: Johnny Cage Y Sonya Blade_

**ALERTA: Estos Personajes NO Me Pertenecen :( Son Propiedad Ed Boon Y Warner Bros.**

POV Sonya Blade

"Bien…perfecto, mi plan de irme lejos se fue a la mierda. Raiden miró su amuleto.

-No es posible…- balbuceaba, al parecer había algo más.

-Raiden… ¿Quién es Shinnok?-

-Shinnok es un Dios Antiguo y parece que se ha corrompido…- dijo seriamente- al parecer Quan Chi y él se han unido-.

- A ver –me agarre la cabeza con mis manos, no entendía nada- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? Dame lo que puedas en detalles- eso me recordó cuando hacia interrogatorios para encontrar a Kano.

- Vi…te vi muerta…peleabas contra Quan Chi…- no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío, miré su amuleto y este poseía una pequeña abolladura.

-Raiden… ¿Qué haremos? No somos suficientes…nos mataran…- de pronto en mi mente un rayo se cruzó los Dioses nos debían un favor por haber destruido a Shao Kahn y no habernos ayudado a tiempo…y así hubiese sido…estarían todos vivos.- Y…¿si pidiéramos a los Dioses que…revivieran a los otros?.- aunque llevaba un buen tiempo en este mundo irreal, me costaba aún acostumbrarme, pensé que se reiría.

-No es mala idea…pero necesitamos argumentos sólidos no más visiones subjetivas…- puso su mano en su barbilla, pensando- Sonya ve a buscar a Johnny-.

-¡Oh no! No me acercaré a el – fruncí el ceño, en serio no lo haría quizás que cosas esté pensando ese animal.

-Sonya…- me miró con cara de cansancio fingido.

-Por la mier….ok Raiden- pero promete algo…- me crucé de brazos.

-Tú dirás…- sus ojos blancos se situaron en los míos.

-Esta es la última vez que me mandas a hacer algo por Cage- "por favor Raiden no me obligues a acercarme a el" pensé.

-En estos tiempos todo se vale Sonya…no puedo prometer algo que podría romper luego- y desapareció dejando pequeños rayos en donde estaba, suspiré y emprendí camino a donde estaba Johnny y ruego por Dios que no se haya movido por que no gastaría mi tiempo en buscarlo.

Después de caminar un poco más de 100 metros vi a un hombre cojeando con las manos hacia delante por si se caía, me invadió una tentación de risa, sin duda era Cage quien venía apenas.

-¡Oye Cage! ¿Te dolió? –le chille ahogada en la risa, este se enderezo y trato de caminar normalmente.

-Ja ja ja que chistoso- bufó de mala gana.

-Oh vamos Carlton, ¿no eras tú el de los chistes?- le recordé, suspiró amargado y no se acercó a más de 2 metros de mí.

-Excelente para la otra vez ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- sonreí el hizo mi misma sonrisa burlándose de mí.

-Bien Cage…tengo algo importante que informarte…- me puse seria y el me miro con cara de imbécil….aunque dudo que tenga otra- Un tal Shinnok con Quan Chi nos van a matar…y-

-¿Por qué?- me interrumpió y una cosa que odio es que me interrumpan

-¿Puedo seguir?- le solté algo molesta.

-No ¿cómo crees?- me dijo en tono burlón, le ignoré y continué.

-Y es necesario que te estés preparado y alejado de mi- él arqueó una ceja y empezó a reírse.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- me reí con él, con mi risa "anti-chistes" y la detuve para ponerme seria.

-Yo no te temo Cage- le miré con jactancia y Johnny empezó a acercarse a mí- Vaya vaya ¿de verdad quieres quedar sin descendencia?-.

-Si es por ti ¿Por qué no?- me irrité y le dije de mala gana- Ven que Raiden te necesita-.

"Maldito sea…no se quien se cree…ojala se pudriera o se lo llevara…Quan Chi si me estas escuchando ¡SACALO DE ACA Y LLEVATELO A AL INFIERNO!"

**GRACIAS POR LEER! *O* Se Viene El Cuarto . Les Adelantaré Algo Pero No Se Lo Digan A Nadien xD**

**"Quan Chi Me Tenia Atrapada...Era Mi Fin.." O.O **


	4. Necesidades Y Temores

_******¿Por Qué No Me Dejas Amarte?**_

_**(El desarrollo de este fic es después de los acontecimientos de MK 2011 Y si aún no sabes que ocurre, no leas esto xD te cagaré la historia)**_

_Protagonistas: Johnny Cage Y Sonya Blade_

**ALERTA: Estos Personajes NO Me Pertenecen :( Son Propiedad Ed Boon Y Warner Bros.**

**POV Johnny Cage**

"¡JA! Ya lo sabía, me está evitando y eso es bueno, porque si lo hace es por algo…la estoy confundiendo y empieza a sentir cosas por mí.

Durante el camino a ese destruido edificio escuchaba sonriente las maldiciones que Sonya me decía por lo bajo e incluso nombró por donde nací y puso en duda quien era mi madre y la confundió con una perra, claro estaba que yo tenía conciencia de las cosas que ella me decía pero de daba risa y también claro estaba que no me reiría en voz alta para no perder mi fertilidad. Raiden apareció ante nosotros inexpresivo.

-Sonya, Johnny...unos shaolines vienen por el cuerpo de Liu…empecemos los preparativos para el funeral...-

-¿Allá en China no?- pregunté.

-Si…allá al menos fue menor el impacto…-suspiró – aun así debemos después regresar para reconstruir esta ciudad…-. Todos asentimos.

-Bien... Mr. Aerolínea, llévenos en primera clase- Raiden dio una pequeña risa, Sonya rodó los ojos.

Raiden nos tomó a ambos de los hombros con una mano en cada uno y tele trasportamos al instante en el templo Shaolin, unos calvitos nos miraban extrañados pero luego al vernos con Lord Raiden sus rostros se suavizaron. Uno de estos se nos acercó y nos hizo una pequeña reverencia con las manos en su pecho y como Raiden le devolvió el gesto, Sonya y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Oh gran Lord Raiden, benditos sean tú y tus valientes y poderosos guerreros- dijo el Shaolin.

-Gracias…venimos por…Liu- dijo Raiden con culpa en el rostro.

-Es por acá, seguidme- y empezamos a seguir a él peladito de baja estatura que al caminar de tambaleaba, ya estábamos dentro de aquel templo, este estaba lleno de cuadros con imágenes de hombres en uno de ellos pude identificar a Kung Lao…pero este Kung Lao era pelón y de otra época.

-Es el gran Kung Lao…fue asesinado por Goro hace un poco más de 500 años- dijo el monje quien no me llegaba ni al hombro, en su voz cargaba la tristeza y el paso de los años.

Los Shaolines eran muy buenos decorando, con sus letras que no se entienden, con las pinturas exóticas, esas lámparas, sus espadas, todo tan…perfecto.

-Estimado Lord…ruego disculpe…pero el funeral se hará mañana y como todos han venido para despedirse de Liu…me temo que queda solo una cabaña para que se queden- dijo el monje, algo triste.

-La verdad Dai… es que debo ver unos asuntos- mencionó Raiden cruzando una mirada con Sonya- Te dejaré a Johnny y a Sonya acá- esta última abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Oh gran Dai! Eres lo máximo" pensé.

-Esto no es cierto- dijo rabiando Sonya por lo bajo.

Lord Raiden sin decir nada, hizo una pequeña reverencia a Dai y se fue rápidamente.

Dai nos miró sonriente, noté como su rostro se arrugaba más aún.

-Síganme guerreros- y caminó tambaleante y lento.

Sonya aún no lo podía creer, rechinaba los dientes de pura rabia. Caminamos detrás de él, yo…estaba bastante contento…podría tener la posibilidad de hablar con ella más cercanamente, estábamos otra vez en ese pasillo con las pinturas de los difuntos Shaolines, después de caminar un poco más se veían unas cabañas las cuales eran…pequeñas. Estaban en un patio bastante amplio, ordenadas en dos filas, nos detuvimos en la tercera cabaña de la fila derecha.

-Acá se quedaran- se dio vuelta el anciano para vernos a ambos.

-Es usted muy amable Dai- comentó Sonya amablemente- pero yo no podré quedarme aquí-.

El Shaolin le miró con algo de pena y levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo, el cual estaba nuboso.

-Denos un segundo Dai- solté bastante rápido y agarre a Sonya del brazo a pocos metros del calvito.

-Suéltame- forcejeo y la solté.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que están de luto y tú te regodeas?-.

-No me regodeo, solo dije que no dormiría contigo ahí-.

-Joder Sonya…el solo intenta ser amable con lo poco que tiene y tú se lo niegas-.

Ella bajó la mirada y caminó nueva mente hacia el anciano, no alcance a escuchar nada solo vi que Sonya movía la boca y Dai empezó a sonreír y el emprendió marcha de regreso a los preparativos de funeral.

Sonya abrió la puerta y entro dejándola entre abierta para que yo entrase, y lo hice en silencio "Quizás fui muy duro con ella" reflexioné.

La cabaña tenía lo necesario para uno, una cama, un pequeño comedor, un ropero, una pequeña chimenea y unos cuantos libros.

Me senté y puse mis brazos como almohadas en la mesa.

-Hey Cage – susurro ella, levante un poco la cabeza para oírle.

-¿Tienes hambre?- mientras se acercaba a la cocinilla, yo asentí despacio.

Entonces Sonya empezó a buscar algo para preparar en los muebles bajo la cocina, oí las gotitas en el techo caer."

**POV Sonya Blade**

El arroz se cocía lento, mire por la ventanita dos niños que corrían a ocultarse de la lluvia, pensé en Jax…la última vez que lo vi…estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre y con un orificio en la garganta.

Pensé también todas las veces que nos habíamos salvado el uno al otro, Y lo peor era que…esta vez no pude salvarlo, sentí una respiración atrás mío

Me estremecí y vi que una mano apagaba el fuego de la cocina.

-Ese Arroz estaba listo hace cinco minutos- suspiró Cage y se apartó de mi y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Pensabas en el?- curioseó, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Me senté en la cama y trague saliva angustiada, él se levantó de su silla y se volvió a sentar al lado mío.

-Sonya…las cosas…pasan por algo-. Dijo mirándome-Creo que…necesitas dormir-. Se levantó y se recostó cerca de la mesa.

Me acosté y me cubrí completamente con las cobijas, tenía que esperar a que Cage se durmiera para poder llorar tranquila, odiaba llorar…me hacía parecer débil y no quería eso. Pasaron unos minutos y sentí los ronquidos suaves de Cage y deje fluir mis sentimientos, llore porque tenía pena, pena de que Jax estuviera muerto y que jamás le volvería a ver, tenía miedo, miedo de que mataran a Cage o a Raiden…de que me quedara sola...llore en silencio…hasta que el sueño me llevo.

"_Tenía miedo…estaba sola en el bosque viviente…sabía lo que me esperaba…Quan Chi me tenia atrapada...era mi fin, camine herida…sentía la sangre correr en mi cuerpo y en mi boca…ese sabor salado predominaba ahí_

_-Sonya…-los ecos me aterrorizaban y los gruñidos de los arboles lo empeoraban todo. Vi Quan Chi aterrizar frente a mí y con su espada verde luminosa y la enterró en mi pecho, yo escupía más y más sangre…más bien no la escupía…salía…brotaba de mí, caí al suelo gritaba sin voz, saco salvajemente la espada de mí, y la clavo en mi cabeza, sentía el frio metal en mí, sentía el dolor, era incalculable, inmenso"_. Unas manos me tomaban los brazos y me sacudían, desperté de golpe. Johnny me miraba con nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Sonya ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó. Mi expresión lo decía todo…no tenía ganas de ocupar mi tono sarcástico y decirle "Oh no Cage ¿Cómo crees? Estaba jugando a gritar por la noche".

-Oh ven acá- me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos por todo mí torso, el instinto me lleno y lo abracé por la cintura, él estaba sentado en la cama. No me había dado cuenta de tres cosas…lo que necesitaba…un abrazo y la otra…me sentía…segura…en sus brazos y la otra y peor…estaba llorando.

-No pasará…lo que sea que soñaste-. Susurró cerca de mi oído. Estaba nerviosa. Se alejó un poco de mi oído para encontrarse frente a mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron…estábamos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro pero el aclaró la voz y se alejó. Era casi loco lo que iba a hacer yo pero…

**GRACIAS POR LEER! *O* Se Viene El Quinto (PERDON LA DEMORA ES QUE TENGO QUE ENTRAR A UN BUEN LICEO Y PARA ELLO DEBO ESTUDIAR)**


End file.
